1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting cyclohexane to adipic acid which comprises oxidizing cyclohexane with molecular oxygen in the presence of critical amounts of cobaltic ions in an aliphatic monobasic acid solvent while maintaining critical temperature, pressure and contact time in the reaction zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,608 Kollar describes and claims a process for converting cyclohexane to adipic acid in which cyclohexane is contacted with molecular oxygen in the presence of a cobalt salt of an organic acid in an aliphatic monobasic acid solvent. Unfortunately, the process of the patent results, generally, in relatively low conversions of cyclohexane to desired product.